


I Wanna Be Yours

by reaganmitt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Boyfriends, College, Drunk Kuroo Tetsurou, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Kozume Kenma - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaganmitt/pseuds/reaganmitt
Summary: drunk kuroo hitting on kenma:)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	I Wanna Be Yours

It’s one in the morning when Kenma hears the door to the dorm room being opened. He knows it’s Kuroo, coming back from a party some of his friends from the science department hosted. Assuming Kuroo would be trashed and would want to sleep so he can get up for class tomorrow, Kenma turns the volume of his music down a few notches before returning to his game on the computer.  
Except he doesn’t hear Kuroo heading to his own room across from Kenma’s or crashing on the couch in the common area. Instead, he hears Kuroo walk into his room and loudly lean his back against the wall. Kenma turns his headphones down a few notches in case Kuroo says something and tries to focus his attention back to his game. With his headphones turned down more than normal, Kenma can clearly hear the lyrics to the song that is currently playing on his phone beside him: “I wanna be yours” by Arctic Monkey. A song Kenma only added to his playlist because it reminds of how much he wants Kuroo.  
Kenma squeezes his hands around the controller, embarrassment flowing through him at the fact that this song came on right as Kuroo came in his room.  
“I like this song too,” Kuroo says and immediately starts singing along, “Maybe I just wanna be yours, I wanna be yours.” He is painfully drunk and not a good singer to begin with, but Kenma could listen to it forever. It’s the once voice he’ll never get tired of hearing. Kenma can tell from just a glance, that Kuroo has something on his mind, his face is wound tighter than he has ever seen before. Kenma is usually the one who has trouble saying what he feels, not Kuroo.  
Kenma pauses the game, takes his headphones off, and spins his chair around so he is fully facing Kuroo, who is still staring at the opposite wall and singing. Kenma wants Kuroo to look at him. Kuroo seems very somber, much different than his typical drunk mood, which is happy and loud. Kenma knows whatever Kuroo has to say is important. He’s not gonna tell you what you want him to, he tells himself.  
Kuroo finally looks over Kenma and starts singing louder, “Secrets I held in my heart, are harder to hide than I thought, maybe I just wanna be yours.”  
Kenma knows he’s blushing; his whole body feels like it’s burning up. Standing on the surface of the sun wouldn’t be as hot as this.  
“Kuroo, what are you doing?”  
“Singing.”  
“That’s not what I meant.” Kuroo looked away from Kenma and continued to stare at the opposite wall. Kenma sighed and decided to get Kuroo some water from the kitchen. As he passed Kuroo on the way out, Kuroo grabbed his wrist lightly to stop him. Kenma felt his heart stop.  
“I’m just getting you some water Kuroo.”  
Kuroo didn’t let go of his wrist and continued to mumble the lyrics.  
“What do you want Kuroo?”  
“I want to tell you how I feel,” Kuroo replied.  
Kenma looked at Kuroo and found Kuroo staring back at him.  
“How you feel about what, Kuroo?” Please let it be what I want it to be. I just want him.  
“You, Kenma. I like you,” Kuroo whispers, slowly closing what little space there is between them. Maybe if Kenma wasn’t so tired and in love, he would have backed out of admitting his feelings, but he can’t take any more dodging how he feels just because he’s scared Kuroo won’t feel the same way. Kenma quickly grabs the back of Kuroo’s neck and brings Kuroo down to him as he kisses Kuroo hard.  
What he felt earlier when Kuroo grabbed his wrist is nothing compared to what he feels now. He’s waited so long to do this, but the wait has only made it that much more satisfying. He feels Kuroo’s hands grip his waist and slide under his black sweatshirt. Kenma gasps and quickly pulls away from Kuroo, but he keeps his hand on the back of Kuroo’s neck.  
“This is what you want, Kuroo?”  
“Yes.”  
“You’re drunk. You don’t know what you want.”  
“Then why did you kiss me?”  
“Because I want this be what you want”  
“It is,” Kuroo assures him before pulling back into another kiss, softer this time. He pulls Kenma closer to him and Kenma’s hand moves off Kuroo’s neck and into his hair.  
“I love you, Kenma”  
“I love you too, Kuroo”


End file.
